Naruto Ninja Storm Rising
by Nick Tanico
Summary: "Darkness is all I've ever known. I've been branded as a Demon, an outcast, a freak. But I am not like them. I never gave in to my hatred. No I accepted it and acknowledge it. Rather than seek petty and useless revenge I channeled my hatred into becoming strong. I am Naruto and this is my story" Strong, smart, Naruto. Naruto X Harem. some X-overs,
1. Chapter 1

First chapter

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

"**Non-Human talking"**

'**Non-Human thinking'**

_**Jutsu's and technique**_

_**[A/N, Lemons, Time skip, scene change]**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, nor any character only my own take in the story.**

* * *

Pain it was a constant feeling and ever-present feeling in the life of one eleven year old Naruto. It began when he was kick-out from the orphanage at age seven when it started, all the glares, the hateful whisper, the constant beating, the hunger, and all thous cold night.

He was alone in the world he knew that and he knew the reason. It was difficult really the mob did that for him. October ten. The celebration of the Kyuubi No Yoko's defeat. These involve the worst beating he would get and if that wasn't enough they would call him a demon.

And the last part was the symbol in his stomach and his ability to heal, which wasn't consider a Kekkei-genkai (Blood line Jutsu). He knew this from a book he would find in trash cans, it's amazing what people throw out these days. It was a summary of Shinobi history and arts.

From that book he learned that he was a Jinjuriki and the symbol on his stomach was a type of Fuinjutsu (Art of sealing). He was mad yes he was. Was he hateful no he wasn't, surprise yes it is but it was his mentality. You see he matured beyond his age. He knew if he let his hatred control him and not acknowledge it and channel it then he would be no better than them.

A sad miserable person who can't let go of past pain and could see pass their own hatred. Sure he would admit that losing someone you loved, if he had one. Would be difficult but it would eventually happen. Only by leaving one's life and live the life of thous they lost to the fullest by doing that thous who had pass will never be truly be gone.

But it didn't mean he would forgive nor will he forget.

Naruto knew he needed to be strong but now that wasn't important. What was important now was getting the hell out of dodge "quickly the demon is getting away!" cried one angry villager "damnit his heading towards the Training ground 44 the forest of death!" called out another angry villager.

Naruto ran as fast as his legs could, he had heard about this place it was the one place that everyone even Shinobi avoided. He knew it was an extremely dangerous place, but now it was the only safe place he can hide.

Naruto was close he scan the large fence for any sort of opening and thank Kami he saw one. Naruto quickly darted toward the small opening it was just big enough to fit his malnourish body "damn the demon got away…oh well he'll die in their anyway" with that the villagers howl in laughter at the prospect of the _demon child_ being eaten by some animal or mauled either way it was a satisfying thought for them at least.

_**[Scene change]**_

Naruto was in the deep part of the large forest he was able to find a large true that had a hole enough to fit him. He gathered some barriers and herbs he read about in a survival book he read when he snuck in the library. After gathering enough so he could eat and dress his wounds he slept inside the large tree.

Inside a dark place a large fox with nine flowing tails awoke **"it is time the seal has weaken enough for me to meet the kit"** Naruto twitch a bit feeling a droplet of water falling on-to his face he awoke to find himself in a sewer 'am I dreaming' he thought.

"**Naruto kit follow the sound of my voice"** a melodic voice called out to him. Naruto did so and found the strange yet familiar voice he saw what he was not expecting. A goddess in every sense of the word a naked goddess in fact; she had long flowing silver hair that reach till her wide hips and plum butt, a perfect slim hour-glass figure, D-cup breast, slightly tan skin, rose lips, blue-green slit eyes, a heart shape face, a cute nose, slender legs, fox-like ear and nine flowing silver tails "Kyuubi" Naruto said in awe. Kyuubi smiled at her jailors expression **"yes Kit I am the ****Kyuubi**** No Yoko but please call me ****Kusumi**** and before you ask we are in your mindscape"** she said with a gentle smile.

Naruto was speechless the Kyuubi No Yoko was here and did she say mindscape "wait this means this place which represents my psyche" he said Kusumi nodded sadly **"Kit I need you to listen ****to be**** and let me finish I going to explain something important to you"** her tone sounded pleading. Naruto nodded.

"**I know you already know I was already sealed in here from the book you've read and by fourth ****Hokage**** for the reason of me attacking your village. But the truth is I never intended to attack your village since I'll never gain anything from attacking your village"** now that shock him she never intended to attack the village then why was she sealed into him. Naruto remain silent as he knew she explains.

"**You see Kit I was making my way back to my den as quickly as possible since…I…was in the heat"** she admitted blushing deep red. Naruto wasn't ignorant he knew what it meant again it was thanks to the books he read up **"during this I am at my most aggressive. On my way a couple of ****Konoha****Shinobi**** saw me and trough fear they attack me. Of course I fought back but in doing so attracted more ****Konoha****Shinobies**** and the fourth ****Hokage****. I defended myself and tried to get away only for the ****Hokage**** to use his teleportation ****jutsu**** and eventually sealed"** it made sense why would an entity as powerful as her would attack if there was no gain in it.

"**Though I mange to stab him with my claw it was too late. When I awoke and bombarded by your memory"** Naruto stiff slightly at that but again remained silent **"I was shock and angered that they would do this so I use what little influence I have in the seal; I'd healed you, I'd use my ****Yoki**** to replenish your bodies strength and I change your body only a small part thanks to the limited amount of influence I have over the seal but none the less I made your immune system, your bones stronger, you skin tougher and your chakra coils more adequate to handle my chakra. Along with the ability to detect negative emotion even mine"** by now Naruto was feeling the one emotion he hadn't felt since the Third Hokage though him how to read, which helped a lot and now he knew why he sense no hostility towards him. And that was happiness.

"**I am truly sorry ****Naruto**** if only I gotten away then you wouldn't have suffered such fate"** she said looking down in shame. For the second time of the day Naruto was shock so Naruto did the only thing his instincts to do. He walk inside the cage and gave her a warm hug "no need to apologies Kusumi-chan it wasn't your fault as you said you only wanted to get back to your den. If anything it was thous Konoha Shinobies fault and the fourth Hokage" Kusumi was astonish by the level of maturity and sadden at the same time **'this boy…no young men is something else' **Naruto let her go and glance around the seal and it was a dump. But the best thing is it was his mind.

Naruto concreted in changing the landscape and sure enough, with some effort. The whole area change; luscious tree, grass and fields of colorful flowers overlooking a small river with a waterfall, blue skies, a soft wind and a beautiful son **"it's beautiful Naruto-kun"** she whispered and completely ignored the affectionate -Kun part "well I figure it's the least I can do for all the time you've help me also the seal is that small rind on your finger since I didn't know where to put it" Kusumi took a look at the seal and it was on her ring finger **'well he is still child after all'** she thought.

Both sat down for a bit admiring the view a few minutes later Kasumi spoke **"Kit I wish to train you I do know Ninja art from my time traveling the elemental nation and I can certainly help you get stronger so we can survive. Understand we ****are bounded****by this seal both are lives are in your hand"** Naruto nodded understanding the logic behind it **"I'll also be teaching a few things such as how to hunt, how to survive and education we'll start tomorrow for now rest my young kit"** Naruto nodded and rested on her lap completely forgetting she was nude **'well he still a kid but I wonder how will he react after I give him the **_talk_**'** she giggle at the last part it will be fun to tease him after that.

Next morning Naruto awoke wondering if everything was just a dream **'it certainly was not a dream Kit'** Naruto shoot up in surprise 'Kusumi-chan how' Naruto asked the demoness. He heard her giggle **'yes Kit is. I've set a mental link between us since the seal has weakened a bit allowing me to do so with this we can communicate with each other'** Naruto mentally nodded.

'**Now Kit I want to get access to your chakra and let your instincts guide you to it'** Naruto mentally nodded again and sat in a meditated way and began to concentrate. At the first few minutes there was nothing but suddenly he felt a sensation **'that's it Kit now let it flow through your chakra coils then let it out'** Naruto did so and suddenly he felt the sensation wash over him than out **'congrats Kit you've unlock your chakra now we can being your training'** Naruto smiled happily his life was finally turning around but he knew the trails will just get harder.

_**[Time skip-four years and one week]**_

Time pass since the fateful day Naruto meet the Kusumi and started his training. Firs Kusumi thought how to use his chakra and expand it. By means of Chakra exercise she thought him how to do tree walking and water walking all the while balancing a leaf with his fingertips and forehead. It took him relatively one week each to master one exercise; Kusumi was a sadist when it came to training as Naruto found out.

Next thing Kusumi taught him was hunting. It was trough hunting Naruto learned how to make traps and work on his stealth skills as he hunt small and large animals in the forest. He used a scythe he was able to scavenge in the trash. It came into a surprise when he found that the scythe he got can separate into a duel wield. Kusumi instructed him to channel his chakra into the blade thus making it sharper and use some rocks to sharpen the bluntness of the scythe. Once Naruto got a good handle on his stealth skills Kusumi instructed him to gather weapons, clothing and necessary supplies. Naruto had no trouble stealing from the people who hated him. Among the things he gathered were books and scrolls for his training and education.

Next came his physical training and this is where Kusumi's sadistic trainer side kick in. Kusumi made him do push-ups, sit-ups, and laps around a large lake all the while using a gravity seal he learned from a seal book for beginner. It basically increases the force of gravity that the body feels depending on what level say level three which was three times the normal gravity of the earth. Naruto had ask why the animals in the forest bothered him Kusumi told him that they could somehow sense her presence and that was enough for them to avoid him. But physical training wasn't the only thing Kusumi taught him. She also drilled in him the fundamentals of education such as match, science, history, battle strategy, and politics. The one thing that really got him was when Kusumi taught him the biology of the human body. She gave him the _talk_. After that it was difficult for Naruto to sleep or look at her without blush deep red. It was amusing for her as she would always have fun teasing him when she would catch him take a glimpse on her.

On the side Naruto learn how to cook, play instruments, and sing.

Next was now on Jutsu such as the basic such as; _**Narikawari**__**No**__**Jutsu**__**(Substitution technique),**__**Henge**__**No**__**Jutsu**__**(Transformation**__**jutsu**__**)**_but not _**Bunshin**__**No**__**Jutsu**__**(Clone technique)**_ since Naruto had an abnormally high chakra instead it of a regular bunshin Kusumi taught him _**Kage**__**Bunshin**__**No**__**Jutsu**__**(Shadow clone technique)**_ a useful technique that not only make solid clone but anything that the clone experience just before puffing into none existence transfer's back to the user.

After mastering each one Kusumi instructed him to use his _**Kage**__**Bunshin**_ to do chakra exercises separating them into two groups, first group for tree climbing and second group for water walking while he leans how to scale a raging waterfall with six gravitational levels, yup a true sadist. Naruto used this when it was time to enter the academy using a reinforce shadow clone to attend for him.

The next thing she thought him was Taijutsu or hand-hand combat and weapons combat using the dual connecting Scythe he owns. Trough this Naruto was able to increases his reaction time, how to follow and expect an enemies next move. Naruto also began to develop his own style of combat which consist of; using speed, agility, parrying, counter, and quick decisive blows. Switching between using his fist for hand-hand combat, dual wields style and single wield style for weapons combat. Naruto also made use of any weapon he could use either it was sword, short-sword, nodachi, bow-staff, axe, cross-bows and regular bow, knuckle gauntlet, trench knife, kunai, shuriken, or a regular knife. He made sure to master each with help of his clones and Kurumi's instructions.

Once he had a great grasp over his combat style the next was Jutsu. Kusumi instructed him to use a chakra paper to they would know what is his elements. If it crumples his element is lightning, if it got wet his elements is wind, if turns into dirt his element is earth and if it is cut in half then his element is wind. It came into a surprise when he found out he has an affinity for all. Kusumi theorize that the other elements where inherited. Fire which was Kusumi's element, water and lightning he could have gain from his parents, wind and earth was his natural affinity. It could be also he was able to gain this other affinity when she change his bodies structure or it could be a mutation from having her sealed in him which created a new kind of Kekkei-Genkai or blood line either way Naruto accepted it and began his training. Thanks to his abnormally high chakra Naruto couldn't do any low-level technique so they had no choice but to use high-level techniques that consumes high amounts of chakra.

After mastering several Jutsu's mainly four for each element the next was Genjutsu or illusions. Now this was her favorite subject since foxes were known to be masters of illusions. But again thanks to his high-chakra it took a bit longer but none the less she was able to tech him some of her favorite illusions such as; _**Akuma**__**akumu**__**no**__**sakkaku**__**gijutsu**_ or demonic nightmare illusion technique which basically makes the target see and feel his or her terrible nightmare in a worst possible way and it can also be over a populated are or on a group of people. This is done by casting a dark shadow and attacking their senses in opuses to the targets chakra.

Next was on Fuinjutsu it was a bit difficult considering there were only a limited amount of information on sealing but Naruto only needed to get a grasp on it as he was planning on making his own seal.

The last was how to make use of his abnormally high chakra. Naruto develop a way to coat himself with his own chakra transforming him into a large dark violate hooded being with skeletal wings wielding a large chakra scythe. Naruto named this Reaper form as the image was of the grim reaper. In this state Naruto is basically overpowering as it amplifies his strength and gives him temporary invulnerability. But he could only keep up this form for a short period as it put a lot of strain on his chakra coils and body. Kusumi commented with more training he could increase how long he can keep up this brief transformation and now was able to keep up it indefinite but still the drawback was the strain on his body and chakra coils so Kusumi suggested only use when it is necessary or as a last resort limiting it to ten too thirteen minutes. He can also call this form for brief moments in combat.

Naruto question why was his chakra dark violate and not blue like regular chakra. Kurumi explain that his and her Youki began to mix with each other. Naruto accepted the answer not needing any more complicated explanation.

"**Kit come into your****mindscape****please"** Naruto heard the voice of the demoness. Naruto close his eyes and soon enough he found himself being engulf into a big hug making him blush but none the less he accepted the warm hug and returned it. Over the years they have gotten closer with each other becoming mother and son, Sensei (teacher) and student. During this both started to develop feeling towards each other but neither had the strength to admit. Kurumi her reason was because of how Naruto was treated that she felt unworthy to have his love and Naruto he also felt the same way but because she was an all mighty demoness or goddess in his eyes **"do you know what day it is"** Kurumi asks breaking off from the hug.

Naruto gain a thoughtful look trying to remember if there was anything important today "um truth be told I haven't the slightest clue" this cause Kusumi to giggle **"it you're birthday silly****to be****precise you're sixteen birthday"** Naruto's eyes widen totally forgetting that today was his birthday. It has been awhile since he had a birthday since most of his time was devoted to his training, education and spending time with Kusumi **"I've plan on giving you two gifts Naruto-kun"** hearing her voice brought him back from his muse "Kurumi-chan you helping me become strong is already enough no need for gifts" Kurumi smiled at the person of her affection he was truly different from the rest of the humans she had ever meet.

"**Well I'm going to so just stand there and accept it okay"** she said in a too sweet voice that spelled trouble. Naruto nodded in fear **"the first is a weapon similar to your dual connect scythe Black Demise"** Naruto was two dual connect scythe that just form a mere glance it was intimidation **"now listens Black Demise****is a weapon with a long and bloody history****among****the demon lords. Some legends claim that the unnatural rites used to create the weapon****have****imbued it with a limited form of sentience. Bound with unholy blazing runes of power, Black Demise seizes the inner strength of every opponent and adds it to that of its wielder. Meaning it can steal the energy of its victim and transfers it to it wielded. It can either replenish the users chakra or heal"**Naruto was in awe by the power behind this weapon.

Naruto did a couple of practice swipes with Black Demise getting a feel for it and indeed Naruto could feel sort of energy coming off from Black Demise. After having his fun Naruto turn his attention back to Kusumi "this is great Kusumi-chan thank you" he said with a bright smile on his face **"okay now for the second gift. But before I tell you I want to know how do you feel about me Naruto"** Naruto was surprise by the question and by the tone of her voice which sounded vulnerable. Naruto took in some air then answered "Kusumi-chan you've been my mother, my teacher and my first friend. You've taught me everything I know and you cared for my well being even before I've meet you. In all honesty how I feel about is that I love you Kusumi" This made her eyes swell with tears of joy then jump him claiming his lips in to a sweet and passionate kiss. When the two broke off from the kiss while breathing heavily **"I've also loved you****Naruto****from the times we spent together in this four years. Your different from any human I've know given how you're life was. Most would turn hateful and wanted revenge. But you used your anger and channeled it into getting strong and discarded revenge not lowering yourself to their level. You've show me kindness that most of my kind never receive. Those are just some of the many reason I love you****Naruto-kun****. That's why my second gift is for you****to be****my mate"** Naruto felt his heart swell up treating to explode by the amount of joy he was feeling.

"So how does this mating work exactly" Kurumi giggled at that **"well I'll bite down on your neck and you do the same and we apply our chakra into the bite thus sealing us as mates"** Naruto nodded and brace himself. Both took a bite from each the others neck and apply some chakra. They moan as they felt a warm feeling passing through their body. A mark that was in a shape of a foxes head with nine tails Naruto's was silver while Kusumi's was dark violate in color.

**[Lemon warning]**

Naruto captured Kusumi's lips in a passionate and lustful kiss she returned it with equal. Naruto hand began to trail down her plum ass giving it a tight squeeze making her moan in his mouth. Kusumi felt Naruto's penis get hard and stared to dry hump his erecting much to his delight. Both clash in a tongue battle for dominance with Kusumi in the lead but Naruto's determination fought on and eventually wining. Naruto claim his prize and explored her mouth after he satisfied he let her explore his much to their delight.

Kusumi unzip Naruto's pants and took out Naruto's long pole **"oh my. Your dick is around thirteen and a****half inch****thick and its mine to eat"** Naruto surpass a shiver at how her voice sounded so seductive. Naruto moan out as Kusumi began to suck off his dick slowly getting every inch of his man meat down her throat. It went on like this till Naruto felt his release "kurumi-chan I'm about to cum" hearing this Kusumi brought out her twin girls then engulf his dick between the valley of soft flesh. Naruto groan in pleasure feeling his release.

"I'm cumming Ku-hime" Kusumi hungrily and greedily gulp all of Naruto's white milk not spilling a single drop. After a minute or so Naruto stop cumming Kusumi was surprise when she felt a slight budge from the amount of cum he spurted out **"you taste great Naru-kun"** Kusumi yelp as Naruto flip her over "let me returned the favor love and look how wet you are. You're particularly leaking of wet hot juices" he said lightly flicking her clit making her moan.

"**No more foreplay****Naru-kun****I've stave off my heat long enough take me TAKE ME NOW"** she said shouting the last part out. Yes it was true she was for the past three she ignored her heat cycle in favored of training the blood. It took all her willpower not to just take him all thous years. But now she couldn't resist anymore not when she was this horny "as you wish love" Naruto said plunging his dick inside her slowly getting every inch inside her. Kusumi already broke her hymen during her years of training but it still hurt as she never had anything that big especially Naruto's monster dick. Kusumi howled in pleasure and her back arch as she came instantly as Naruto's dick entered her womb "Kusumi-chan your so tight and your wall are trying to squeeze me like a grape" Naruto groan form slight pain as Kusumi's inner wet walls clamp on him with a vice-grip.

Naruto started moving not giving her a chance to recover from her sudden orgasm. Naruto moved in and out of her pussy like a mad man on drugs, or something similar. Kusumi moan wantonly as she was feeling heaven, or something remotely close to that. As her mate was dominating her, true she would have prefer being in the dominant position but she couldn't exactly think strait since her Naruto-kun didn't give her a chance to recover from her first orgasm **"****ahh****fuck yes more****Naru-kun****harder faster ahh yes"** Naruto happily oblige and started to hammer away on her pussy making his hips into an almost blur **"FUCK I'M CUMMING NARUTO"** she shouted out her second orgasm. Even as she came Naruto didn't stop fucking her ignoring how her walls was clinging on his man pole and her tightness.

By now Kusumi was a mess her tongue was sticking out leaving a trail of saliva, her eyes were almost at the back of her head and her mouth was in a smile. But somehow she was able to wrap her legs around Naruto's hips as she felt his dick twitch inside her signaling that he was about to cum "I'm cumming Kusumi-chan" Naruto said **"me too…ahh cum with…ahh me inside I…ahh want it…inside"**she manage to say out in her state of mind "KUSUMI/**NARUTO"** both shouted their orgasm. Naruto came inside her womb patting it white with his sperm. Kusumi's juices mix with his cum and her walls were doing their job milking every single last drop as possible. After a minute Naruto finish cumming and both lovers rolled over their side still connected.

"That was wow" Naruto exclaim as he was panting feeling fatigue at this new experience **"yes it was"** Kusumi too felt tired and rest for a second to catch her breath **"so ready for round two"** Naruto didn't answer as he started thrusting again earning a moan of approval. Yup they'll be awhile.

_**[Lemon end]**_

The next day Naruto woke up feeling two sharp things poking him he opened his eyes to see his newest weapon 'that's right Kusumi-chan gave me this then after that we…' Naruto thought were interrupted by a sudden flash of memories from his enhance clone **"oh it would have seem your clone develop its own personality and along with capturing a dark girls affection"** indeed one of the memories of the clone was of a teen around fifteen with shoulder length dark blue hair, onyx-colored eyes, slim yet feminine build, high C too low D-size breast, slightly pale skin. She wore a navy blue colored sleeveless shirt that showed her well toned stomach, short shorts and black sandals 'Satomi Uchiha I'll admit she's good looking, has strong personality, stubborn, skilled even with the academy's way of teaching, and she knows the pain of being an alone since her mom is in a coma…Kusumi-chan how do you feel about this' Naruto was a bit concern and at the same time a little piss at his clone for putting him in this situation but still. His clone was still a part of him and by that extension he has to keep that promise.

"**I'm fine with it. Truth be told I'm Bi-sexual since no men has ever captured my interest so I usually relive myself with a female partner"** Naruto blush as he imagine a very intimate images of Kusumi and…ah he was starting to turned into a pervert 'well regardless I'm planning on telling since there is no use hiding the truth from her and besides we have a teacher to kill' Naruto then put on a bone-like mask the at first glance was could only be described as an executioner mask **"good luck not that you're going to need it wake me up when your bring her into the seal I'm still a bit tired from our five**_**bonding**_**session"** and with that she cut off the mental link. Naruto could only chuckle at that. It was time for Konoha to meet the true Naruto. As side from the mask he was wearing Naruto stood a good 5ft wearing a dark green sleeveless vest with orange lines in the side, black anbu pants and combat boots.

Naruto shunshin or body flicker into where the clone hid the forbidden scroll just in time for Mizuki to arrive. He was surprise and scared as he started at a mask. Utilizing his surprise to his advantage Naruto quickly captured him in a Genjutsu _**Akuma**__**akumu**__** no **__**sakkaku**__**gijutsu**_ Naruto whispered out. Mizuki stood no chance as he scream in pure terror as his nightmares came to reality "now tell me what is your reason for this scroll and I may spare you from this nightmare" Naruto asks in a deathly tone "I-I w-was s-sup-posed t-t-to r-retrieve f-for O-Orochimaru-sama i-in ex-ex-exchange f-for p-p-power a-and l-let t-the K-Kyuubi b-brat t-take t-the b-blame" Naruto nodded and released him from the Genjutsu "I trust you heard all that Shinobi-san Anbu-san" Naruto glance at a men who had a scar on his upper nose Iruka his name was.

A hawk mask Anbu nodded but still remain wary of the mask Naruto "Sir would you please follow us to the Council halls the Hokage would like to know of this" Naruto nodded and let them take him to the council chambers. The room felt tense at the appearance of Naruto especially his hollow mask. Naruto glance around to find the clan head on the right side and the Civilian Council on the other. On the side where whom Naruto assume were the Jonin sensei's and at the middle was a wary old men on his side were the three elders 'hmm I should probably light the old men will of fire. I mere thanks for taking care of my clone' Naruto muse as the hawk Anbu explain what occur in the forest.

"I see sir if I may ask who are you" Sarutobi asks the mask person.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask" Naruto words cause the people in the room to sweat-drop at his answer "we can see that" commented one Shikaku Nara dryly " Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is" Naruto resorted making in the room everyone subtly nod at that.

"But if you if you must know Voila! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add remember remember the tenth of October" as soon as thous last words were drop the whole room exploded the civilian side shouted in anger but Naruto quickly silence them with a Genjutsu called _**Tekunikku**__**o**__**mite**__**,**__**jigoku**__**no**__**horu**_ or Hells' Halls viewing technique which basically turns an area into the dreaded halls of hell showing each nine levels of torture fitting the crime in the nine circles of hell.

Screams of terror erupted from the civilian council and the Shinobi side tried in but in vain to dispel the Genjutsu. One Kurenai Yuhi couldn't believe the level of Genjutsu being use 'what is he' she question. Sarutobi had enough seeing as some of the Civilian were foaming from sheer fear "enough dispel this Genjutsu at once and reveal who you are I highly doubt your Naruto" Naruto oblige and dispel the Genjutsu "but I am the true Naruto. The Naruto you knew was a mere reinforce Shadow clone to attend the academy, which I was smart enough to do since that place was so fucking dull. And if you need further proof well here is one. You have a stash of Icha-Icha books hidden in a secret compartment that can me open by a button on the right side of your desk" Sarutobi's eyes widen at that. And Naruto by now remove his mask to revealing his chiseled face.

"It is you Naruto and I thought I told you that was a secret" Sarutobi had to cover his mouth as he subsequently admitted of having a stash of gentlemen's books. The woman in the rooms felt their respect for the old men drop a lot "yes it is me oh and if anyone dares barrette me I'll give you another taste of my Genjutsu" Naruto said in a sweet sickening tone.

On the side Anko Mitarashi nodded in approval at the whiskered kid "damn look how fucking hot he is and added to that terrifying undispellable Genjutsu he totally got you beat Nai-chan" she commented. She almost fell backwards when Naruto suddenly appeared before her and preventing her fall by placing his hands around her wide hips "why thank you my dear Hebi-hime I aim to please" Naruto said in a low husky, affectionate and seductive tone making her knees weak and her arousal grow. Naruto took a small whiff and smirk "hmm the smell of arousal. Tell me Hebi-hime did my display turned you on" Naruto said brushing his hands over her large almost expose chest and cupped her chin. By now Anko was feeling wet between her thighs and her heart pounding this was a first for her to be out played by a guy it was usually the other way around. Before things can escalate Naruto felt a slight disturbance coming from one red-eye Jonin.

Kurenai blink for a second then felt two strong arms wrap around her chest and hips "Benihime you should know that Genjutsu don't work on me. If you wanted some attention I'll gladly give you all my time" he whispered into her ears with the same toned yielding the same effects "I must admit while Hebi-hime's has this sexy beauty, you have this exotic beauty and your ruby red eyes are so enchanting I could just stare at them all day" Naruto commented causing Kurenai and Anko to turned red from his compliment "but alas I must leave seeing that the Hokage doesn't need anything from me and the situation has been resolve must leave the two of you I may only hope to have one of you as my Jonin sensei a tragedy either way as I won't know the other" Naruto said letting her free from the embrace. And walk right out the door.

Every single male in the room who knew thous two Kunochi's reputation had one thing in their minds 'his balls must be made of pure diamonds' in admiration. Tsume Inuzuka whistle "wow that pup has balls to that to thous two" suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her "oh don't think I can't handle you as well Inu-hime" again in the same tone as before "that's all good bye" and with that Naruto vanish via Shunshin leaving three women fluster and slightly turned on.

Sarutobi shook his head and sigh tiredly 'I'm getting to old for this shit' he lamented as he felt things were going to be one big head ache with the true Naruto.

_**[Scene change]**_

Satsuki was beside her comatose mother like she always did before heading back to the apartment the Hokage assigned her. She sigh sadly as her mother had not woken up since _that_ day happen "hey their Satsuki-chan" a masculine voice got her attention she turned around to blush at the site of one Naruto "Naruto-kun don't sneak up on me like that and why do you look older is this another one of your henge like that sexy-jutsu you used on Iruka-sensei" Naruto shook his head and sigh "Satsuki what I'm about to tell may shock you but understand it is the truth and I have my reason for it. And I refuse to lie to you" when the clones memory returned to him so did all the memories they shared.

Like that onetime they shared a Popsicle stick by the small pond, the nights they shared when they slept together in the same bed, the time where he let her cry on his shoulder when she told him about the massacre and the feeling that they knew they have for each other came to him. All those shared by his clone and he didn't want to waste thous.

Naruto explained everything to her, well leaving out the part what happen in the Council room and the Uchiha massacre since the only person who can prove that is currently in a coma for now. And by the end of it Satsuki was already in tears "why tell me this" she ask in between sobs "it because even though it was a clone of me it was still me. Thous feeling would still be the same feeling I'll have regardless and as I said I refuse to lie to you or leave you alone. As my clone promise so will I. I will never leave you; I'll always be by your side supporting you, standing beside, in battle or in life. And that is a promise of a life time" Naruto said truthfully and with all determination. Satsuki smiled believing his words knowing that this was still her Naruto clone or not "I believe you Naruto and I want to meet Kusumi" Naruto nodded and offered his hand which she accept.

In Naruto's mindscape Satsuki she was at awe "wow this place is beautiful Naruto-kun" she complimented as look around Naruto's mindscape **"it is isn't it and Hello Satsuki Uchiha"** Satsuki eyes widen as she came face to face with the Kyuubi No Yoko **"don't be afraid child I only wish to talk and Naruto this is between me and Satsuki-chan so please give us some privacy"** Naruto nodded and walk towards the small rive leaving the two to talk whatever it was they need to talk about.

A good thirty or so minutes pass, Naruto couldn't really tell but it felt like thirty minutes **"Naru-kun you can join us now were done talking"** Naruto walk back towards a smiling Kusumi and a flustered Satsuki **"Naru-kun me and Satsuki-chan here came into an agreement"** Naruto cross his arms and ask "and what agreement was that" rather than answering him Satsuki leap towards him and smothered his lips with her own.

After what seemed to be eons they broke of the kiss "we've agree to share you Naru-kun that is if you would have me" Satsuki said with a red blush over her face. Naruto smiled and nodded "of course I would have you and besides I want to get to know Satsuki-chan myself so what do you say tomorrow you and I go on a picnic" Kusumi smiled at the two and was happy that her mates life finally turning for the better. But she knew the hardships have yet to come. She shook thous thought worrying about these things will come later right now this was a moment for her Naruto **"if both of you are done being all lovey-dovey I suggest both of you rest up since your graduation is tomorrow"** the two teens nodded and left Naruto's mindscape.

"Well Satsuki-chan I'll see you tomorrow" Naruto was about to walk out before he felt a hand stop him. Naruto glance back to see Satsuki holding the fabric of his shirt "N-Naruto-kun w-will you um stay with me at my apartment" Satsuki asks a bit shyly. Naruto was a little surprise at her shyness but shrug it off "sure Satsuki-chan I would love that" he said taking her left hand in a loving manner.

They were about to leave till they were stop by a cat mask female Anbu. Naruto narrow his eyes and ask "what is it Anbu-san" sounding a bit annoyed "Naruto-san you percents has been requested by Hokage-sama" Naruto sigh tiredly "certainly but only if my girlfriend can come along if not well tell Hokage-sama to wait after the graduation exams" Naruto responded stubbornly something that the female Anbu knew he wouldn't give in.

The female Anbu sigh behind her mask and nodded placing both her hands over their shoulder and Shunshin to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**-End-**

**Author-well another story published hehe yeah. I have a link in my profile showing what the Kyuubi looks like in this story, Naruto's reaper form, and Black Demise. And thous who already guess it yes I'm taking some references in Darksiders 2, a game which I do not own but I love to play.**

**As you've guess it this is a Harem fic the Harem so far is:**

**Fem-Kyuubi (Kusumi)**

**Fem-Sasuke (Satsuki)**

**Also thous who are already familiar with me don't worry I'll still be updating the other story just you all wait. Just been busy with a couple of Video games such as the new Spider-men game, finishing the DLC paper trail for Infamous-Second son and finishing Dark souls 2 a game you cannot rush since rushing will get you killed, if you plated the game you know what I'm talking about.**

**Also I'm looking for a Beta reader any Beta readers out their just give me a PM if you're interested.**

**Also the life of the Clone just think of the cannon except he's not dead last I may do a memory fragment of the life of the clone just after this maybe.**

**Last Please Review it shows me you want more and it boost my motivation and keeps me going. I appreciate thous who are my regulars, yes I know who are somewhat. Favorite, Follow etc and that's all. **

**Side note please check out Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze: The Afterlife by Egyptian God Phoenix for anyone who loves a good Naruto and Fairy tail crossover and the cursed mage by 00phantom he's good too. ****And id your a persona fan check out Radar Raider she's one of the best author for Persona stories. And ClanNamikaze another author for the Naruto series hehe go check em out. King Namikaze for Naruto crossover movie he's good as well.**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

"**Non-Human talking"**

'**Non-Human thinking'**

_**Jutsu's and technique**_

_**[A/N, Lemons, Time skip, scene change]**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own****Naruto****, nor any character only my take in the story.**

* * *

Sarutobi Hirazune the third Hokage was a regretful person in his old age. He'd done many mistakes in the past that could have been resolve differently among thous the one he regretted the most was Naruto's life. He could have come up with a different story about the Kyuubi like it is sealed into a stone and place deep within the Hokage Mountain or something to make sure the boy lived a normal life. But he didn't instead he listen to the last words of his successor and Naruto paid the price for it. He made every attempt he could so the boy could at least live a good life.

Such as giving him an apartment, a monthly allowance and his most trusted Anbu to guard him. Thous four years he came to enjoy since the boy were to refer to him as old men his way of showing respect and trust. But it seemed fate played a cruel joke on him since that Naruto was nothing but a mere clone.

The original Naruto was far stronger but he could get an exact reading mainly because Naruto suppress his chakra level not giving any hints to how strong he actually was. But Sarutobi could already tell he was far stronger than most of Jonin judging from the undispellable Genjutsu only proves that Naruto was very skillful.

Hell his Shinobi instincts particularly scream that Naruto was incredibly dangerous. But oddly enough he didn't find any hatred in his eyes only…annoyance when the Civilian Council cursed at him. It could be or maybe it was possibly that Naruto held no hatred.

But Sarutobi is determined to fix his mistakes and hope to make amends he hope that this would be the first step to it 'Kami I only hope he can forgive this old fool for his past mistake' Sarutobi hoped. Naruto along with Satsuki Uchiha appeared in front of him "I apologies Hokage-sama but Naruto-san asks Satsuki Uchiha to be presence" Naeko said. Sarutobi waved it off and dismiss the cat mask Anbu "I'm sure you are aware of why I ask you to be here am I correct" Naruto nodded.

"Just so we are clear anything you plan on telling me you can tell Satomi-chan I trust her and she is after all my girlfriend" Naruto said before narrowing his eyes over the window "excuse me for a second" suddenly Naruto disappeared and not a second later he came "it seems someone been spying on you. Also I sense no emotions" Sarutobi frown knowing exactly who it was that was spying on him "he seems to have a seal on his tongue. The seal is a type of suicide seal luckily I can remove it but later now you plan on telling me something correct" Hirazune nodded.

Again Sarutobi was impress and it further proves that Naruto is powerful 'and that technique he used it similar to the Hirashin but much faster and doesn't need a marker' the third Hokage thought. Hirazune signaled for his hidden Anbu guard to leave and take the unconscious spy to Ibiki "am I correct to assume you're aware about the Kyuubi" Sarutobi asks "your assumption is correct but she prefers to meet you face to face to clarify on past deeds" Naruto said.

Sarutobi blink and open his mouth to ask but Naruto cut him of knowing what the question was "yes the Kyuubi is a woman and if you want proof hold my hand I'll take you to my mindscape" Naruto said stretching his hand. Sarutobi grasp his hand and a few second later he found himself in Naruto's mindscape and face to face with the Kyuubi herself, who was wearing a dark red kimono. "K-Kyuubi" Sarutobi muttered in fear.

Kusumi smirk showing a bit of her sharp canine like fangs **"yes Sarutobi Hirazune I am the ****Kyuubi**** No Yoko and as ****Naruto**** said I want to explain my side"** Sarutobi exhale recomposing himself and nodded. After Kusumi's explanation Sarutobi was left gaping in shock "so you never had any intention on attacking the village all you wanted was to get to your den and stave off your heat. It was a matter of chance that our shinobies were unfortunately to cross your path and out of fear they attack you. You had no choice but to defend yourself and when you tried to escape you got sealed" Sarutobi said digesting what Kusumi said.

Kusumi nodded **"yes you've summarized it perfectly and be honest what would have I gain for attacking your village. I had no quarrels with your village. It would just get me unwanted attention. Although I'm glad I was since I found my mate"** Kusumi said raping her tails around Naruto in a loving way. At this point Sarutobi learned to expect the unexpected when it came to Naruto "at this point I'm not anymore surprise but I must say the both of you do make a good couple" Sarutobi commented with a grandfatherly smile then he gain a thoughtful expression "but um how exactly this works when you know _that_ happens" the two lovers knew about that.

"Which brings us to this you can show yourself Minato Namikaze" as soon he said that the seal on the large tree glow and revealing the men in question "M-Minato how" came a shock response from Sarutobi. Minato smiled and said "it's been awhile hasn't Sarutobi-san I would like to answer that for you but I believe Naruto can do that" Naruto huff "don't tell me what to do. As for the reason his here is to act as a contingency if the ever seal fails a sort of failsafe. I found out about Minato being a failsafe when I was going over the seal itself. That's when I notice another layer on the seal that I theorize Minato place a part of himself to fix the seal if it fails" Sarutobi wasn't that all surprise given what happen earlier on in his office.

"You're Knowledge on seals is very impressive. But I know there is another reason you called me out and it involves your parents am I correct" Naruto didn't say anything to Minato's words. Naruto simply nodded "your father was one of my closes friends along with your mother. Your father name was Kenshin Asura and your mother name was Aya Asura their part of the Asura clan name after the second son of the sage of six paths" Minato said.

This news shock Naruto and why he shouldn't be his family line is a direct link to the Sage of Six paths **"I see so that's the reason you were able to handle me being sealed into you"** this confuse Naruto seeing his confuse Kusumi further explain **"Asura inherited the sage's**_**body**_**life force and physical energy. It is similar to the****Uzumaki****clan but the Asura clan was more dominant in that aspect. I've suspected that you came from either of these two clans since a normal child would have been two overwhelm to handle the strain from the amount of chakra I have. And like the****Uzumaki****clan they too were all killed out of fear of their power"** Kusumi finished. Naruto nodded understanding Kusumi's explanation "can you tell me what became of my parents" Naruto ask.

Minato and Sarutobi look down in sadness "your father died holding off three platoons of Iwa Shinobies nearing our borders. He ordered his squad to report back about the incoming attack. We arrive late to save him. Out of rage I used Hirashin level three which allows using it without markers but the strain on the body would be sever. But I didn't care all I wanted was revenge. The Tsuchikage denied any allegation and stated that they were missing-nin out for revenge. Regardless I lost a dear friend" Minato said. Naruto scan Minato's emotion to see any form of deception but found none instead he found sadness and anger "your mother died giving birth to you. But don't think for a second they didn't love you. I could still remember the joy and smile on both of your parents face. Kenshin would always tell me how much he was looking forward into training you along with your mother. They already love you before you were even born" Minato finished then he kneeled down.

"I didn't know that Kyuubi never wanted to attack and in my ignorance I made a foolish choice. During that time when I thought Kyuubi was attacking the village I decided to seal her into you. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat but I can't and I won't justify my action. I know I have no right for forgiveness but please let me teach you two of my prize move the rasengan and the Hirashin No Jutsu it's the least I can do for putting you through hell" Minato said while kneeling on all fours. Naruto scan his emotion again and found Minato is truly honest about his words. Naruto sigh in annoyance a bit. Naruto really didn't care about what happen in the past and was starting to get tired of this "stand up you making yourself look more pathetic seriously it's not like I care what happened in the past. It happen no use crying over spilled milk or whatever that saying goes. But I will take you up on your offer about the Hirashin and the Rasengan" Naruto said nonchalantly while picking his ear.

Sarutobi and Minato look both bewilder and astonish at the same time, bewilder that his acting normal about the situation and looking calm like nothing about his past mattered. Astonish by the level of maturity Naruto posses "I…uh…see okay…um listen as I explain how Both Jutsu's okay works okay" Minato began explaining how both jutsu works such as the steps for the Rasengan and the seal formula for the Hirashin No Jutsu.

Minato's body began to disappear as soon as he finishes explaining the two Jutsu "Naruto I know I have no right for this but my wife and my daughter if you can look after them" Minato pleaded. Something in his voice told Naruto there is more to this "there's more to this and my guess is that both of you agreed on a marriage between the two of us" Minato nodded causing Naruto to sigh "Know that I will only marry her out of love not on agreement. But then again I may find her appealing and who knows we might hit it off. I'll look after them both. Call it thanks for brining Kusumi into my life" Naruto said making Kusumi to blush at the end of Naruto's sentence. Kusumi replied by giving him a passionate kiss not caring about the other two watching.

Kusumi broke off form the kiss and said **"I'm also thankful for having you in my life Naru-koi"** Naruto nodded with a content smile. Minato turned his attention to the old Kage who raise his hand already guessing on what he was going to say "it's fine Minato I can guess what you're going to say" Minato nodded and dissipates.

Naruto and Sarutobi then left Naruto's mindscape and back to Sarutobi's office "how long have we been gone" Naruto asks

"Not long just an hour or so" Satomi replied sitting on the couch while flipping through the pages a magazine she's read.

Naruto nodded "Minato's daughter and his wife will be arriving tomorrow" Sarutobi look dumbfounded Naruto seemingly guessing that they'll be arriving tomorrow "don't look so dumbfounded the letter on your desk for everyone to see" Naruto said embarrassing Sarutobi.

"So will you tell me what happen between the three of you while in your mindscape Naruto-kun" Satsuki ask putting away the magazine.

"I'll tell you once we arrive at you're apartment Satsuki-chan" Naruto replied. Satsuki blush remembering that she requested for him to stay with her at her apartment, her mind conjured up less than right images about just the two of them alone together. Satsuki turned away to hide her redness and blood coming out from her nose. She didn't say a word but she manage to nod "I'll take that as a yes" said a confuse Naruto. There are just few things that Naruto is oblivious to and this is one of thous.

Time skip at Satsuki's apartment. After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto and Satsuki quickly made their way back to Satsuki's apartment. Once their Naruto told her about what happen in his mindscape. It was during this that Satsuki realize that Naruto and her had things in common both their clan were wiped out, but unlike her Naruto had no relative nor a mother like hers. But one thing she kept in mind that all Naruto have now was her and Kusumi "Naruto-kun I promise you that I won't leave you alone. Like Kusumi I'll always be there for you so don't think you're ever alone okay" Satsuki said wrapping her arms embracing Naruto. Naruto hug her back and silently thanks her, Naruto himself made a vow that she or anyone he consider his precious people he'll keep them safe. The night ended with the two of them snuggling in each other's arms as they let peaceful slumber take them.

The next day Naruto woke up first noticing that Satsuki was still as sleep Naruto carefully moved from her grip and made his way towards the kitchen Naruto look around for some ingredients "ahh some eggs, butter, sandwich and orange juice good" Naruto said to himself as he started making breakfast.

Satsuki woke from the smell of cooking. She followed the scent to find Naruto just finishing placing the food on the table "morning Satomi-chan" Naruto greeted placing the last egg on the plate "morning Naruto-kun" Satsuki greeted.

Satomi sat down then took a bite on the food Naruto made her eyes widen at how good it taste "this taste good Naruto-kun I didn't know you can cook" Satsuki commented as she ate down. Naruto smiled sheepishly at that "well thanks for saying this. It's the first someone has ever commented on my cooking" Naruto said then taking a sip of coffee.

"I'll take care of the dishes it's the least I can do since you made breakfast" Naruto was about to protest but it was shoot down by a glare from the Uchiha heiress. Naruto nodded "the bathroom is just down the hall to the right" Satsuki directed. Naruto nodded.

Arriving at Satsuki's Naruto turned facing a mirror. He notice his blond hair were at shoulder length and it had a couple of white strands 'my father might have been blond and my mom could have white hair…or is it the other way around damnit I should had ask Hirazune to give me the key to my parent's house…meh I'll ask it later' Naruto thought going into the shower. After taking a shower Naruto dried up then wrap a towel around his waist.

Naruto made his way to Satsuki's bedroom where he left his bags of sealing scrolls one of which contains his cloths. But not before bumping to Satsuki causing the towel to drop. Satomi face turned dark red and she froze in place seeing Naruto's manhood "enjoying the view Satomi-hime" Naruto teased. This got Satsuki to unfreeze as she quickly ran pass him and slam the bathroom door shut. In the bathroom Satsuki was thinking about one thing 'it's so…big' while having a slight nose-bleed 'I can see why Kusumi-chan enjoys teasing' Naruto muse in thought before picking up the towel and wrapping it around his waist.

Naruto notice he was being observed by two familiar chakra signatures. Naruto smirk recognizing who thous two were and headed inside the bedroom shutting then closing the door 'this day is getting more interesting' Naruto's last thoughts.

Up in a tree Kurenai and Anko were watching Naruto both had a red line on their face after seeing Naruto's manhood "damn his around eight inch and one inch wide and he wasn't even erect. I'm so going to enjoy ridding him" Anko said while licking her lip at the thought of ridding that meat pole. Kurenai made no comment as she found the ground more interesting trying to hide her blush at having similar thoughts.

Naruto wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm. A pauldron on his left and his chest is covered by two straps held in place by a badge shape into a fox. Naruto place Zangetsu on his left, Senbonzakura on his right, and Overture on his back waist 'so what you think Kusumi-chan' Naruto asked his demoness mate. Inside Naruto's mindscape Kasumi lick her lips at how Naruto's cloth was form fitted showed off his well chiseled and tone body **"look good enough to eat Koi"** She complimented while licking her lips. Naruto chuckle at her complimented and sent a mental kiss.

Satsuki came in to the room after having a cold…cold shower only to blush again and thinking in the same lines as Kasumi "hey Satomi-chan I'll leave give you some privacy so you can get dress" Satsuki nodded still blushing. Naruto stood outside waiting for Satomi to get dress. After thirty minutes the door open reveling Satomi and she was wearing a navy blue sleeveless shirt, black Anbu skin tight pants and blue sandals. Naruto whistle "wow Satsuki-chan you look great and your cloths really compliments your figure" Naruto complimented. Satsuki found herself blushing again it was the third time and only within a short period of time "thank you Naruto-kun. You look good yourself" Satsuki complimented back.

"Thanks for the compliments as well. Now common we got team selection to go too" Naruto said. Satsuki nodded silently hoping that she and Naruto are in the same team.

Satsuki and Naruto entered their class room, almost instantly the girls in the room blush at the site of Naruto. Satsuki smirk at them and thought 'all can look but his mine and Kasumi' they both sat near a window. Naruto took notice that the male in the room their eyes were glued on Satsuki. Naruto shook his head in amusement 'sorry but she's already taken you poor fools' Naruto thought.

Iruka came into the room and saw Naruto, who gave him a nod of acknowledgement from the memory of the clone he found that Iruka was nice to his clone and was the only decent teacher in the academy "okay listen up a new student will be joining you today…" Iruka was cut off by a load voice "what that's not fair Iruka-sensei the new kid didn't even go through what we have" Naruto recognize the voice it was Kiba Inuzuka. Almost instantly the class exploded agreeing with the male heir. Iruka silence them with his trademark big head jutsu "QUITE YOU BRATS" the shut them up.

Iruka cleared his throat before speaking "I don't know the details myself if you have any complaints take it up with the Hokage" Iruka said.

"Now please come in and introduce yourself to the class" Iruka called out. A young-woman around sixteen who had waist length blond and red mix hair, fair slightly tan skin, D-cup breast and a wide hips, a perfect heart shape face, violet colored eyes, a slim yet lean build body. She wore form-fitted cloths. Red short sleeves shirt that had a large V-neck that went down to her navel showing a great amount of her breast, a red skirt that covered her knees and had a twin slit running down the side that stopped high up on her thighs and a black heel combat boots.

"Hello everyone my name is Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki but please call me Naruto no formal stuff I really hate it" she introduce herself to the class. Naruto narrow his eyes at the beautiful young-woman 'so she's Minato's daughter and why the bloody hell is her name so close to mine how quaint' Naruto thought idly on the last part.

Meanwhile at Hokage tower Sarutobi was look on the class room trough his crystal ball and he wasn't alone he was join by the clan heads and a certain redhead "it seems your daughter has instantly captured the hearts of every male student" Sarutobi said chuckling lightly "well she does get her looks from her mother" Kushina joke making the other roll their eyes. Kushina scan the room and saw Satsuki her best friend daughter and a male sitting beside her, who she can't peg but remember her other two friends "I see Mikoto-chan's daughter their but who's the guy sitting beside her" Kushina said.

Sarutobi hide a smirk seeing as he was the only one who knows about Naruto and remember to give him the key and location of his families compound.

The classroom was in shock at seeing the daughter of the late fourth Hokage "um okay Naruko-san you can seat next anywhere you like okay" Iruka said. Naruko nodded and took a spot next to Naruto and gave him a friendly smile. Naruto simply nod at her then listen in to the team announcement.

"Alright that's team one-six. Team eight Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your Jonin Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi, Team nine is still active. Team ten Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburamen and Sakura Haruno your Jonin is Kakashi Hatake. Now for team seven Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki and finally Naruto A…Asura!" Iruka's eyes widen when he read Naruto's last name but the class look confuse "um Sensei what so special about Naruto's name" Kiba asked.

Iruka shook off his shock and answered Kiba's question "the Asura clan is named after the second son of the Sage of Six paths Asura Ootsutsuki but like the Uzumaki clan they were wipe out in fear of their power" everyone gasp, well aside from Satsuki and Naruto. Naruko stared at Naruto feeling a familiarity since like her clan his was also wipe out.

In the Hokage office the room was silent no dare talk as they tried to digest and comprehend the information they heard "why" Kushina asked breaking the silence her voice was a slight tremble "why what" Sarutobi asked, knowing full what she meant.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME THEIR SON WAS ALIVE!?" Kushina shouted.

The other clan heir nodded agreeing with Kushina. Sarutobi sigh but remain calm "Kushina you know as well as I do the Kenshin and Aya had similar reputation if not far more. I couldn't risk letting the information that their son was alive they would try and kill him. It was also useless to announce it to the council. Evidence at how fast the information about Naruto containing the Kyuubi leak" Sarutobi mentally curse himself as he had forgotten the fact that Kushina didn't know that Naruto contain "WHAT THAT BLOND IDIOT SEALED THAT DAMN BEAST INTO AYA-CHA'S SON" Kushina roared in angered, Minato was lucky he was dead if not she would have killed him then bring him back for condemning her first friend's son being the Jinjuriki of the Kyuubi.

Kushina knew how Jinjuriki were treated in their own village and they were seen as freaks, monsters, weapons, etc. But never as a human Kushina nearly vomited as she felt sick from just imagining what Aya's son had to go through. The Clan heads look down in shame for not realizing the similarities between Naruto's features and his parents.

Back at the classroom "Team 7 your Jonin Sense's are Kurenai Yuhi and assisting her is Anko Mitarashi" Iruka said though he look a bit puzzled. Naruto laugh a bit that didn't go unnoticed by Satsuki "what's so funny" she asked.

"I'll tell you about it later Satsuki-chan" Naruto stop a bit and glance at the door "besides our sensei's are here" as soon as Naruto finish the door slide open "Team seven follow us" Kurenai called out. The four members of Team seven followed their sensei while Naruto was thinking in the lines 'either this is a prank or they want a little revenge from what happened yesterday…yup today is going to be a bit interesting' Naruto muse.

_**[Scene change Training ground forty-three]**_

"Alright brats let's start off with something simple your name, like, dislike, and dreams. I'll start first I'm Anko Mitarashi my likes are; my friends, dango, blood, sake, and making my enemies suffer. My dislikes are; people who fuck with me, my friends and my dango, sexist, perverts and a certain someone. My dreams to kill a certain someone and remove a certain object from my life" Anko said adding venom on the last part.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the last part Naruto can see from her eyes the look of betrayal, sadness, pain and loneliness whoever this person was causes this and whatever object that she was referring to was the core of that.

"Okay I'm next I'm Kurenai Yuhi my likes are; my friends, vodka, takowasa and variation of Genjutsu. My dislikes are perverts, sexist, anyone who messes with my friends. My dream is make your all become splendid shinobies" Kurenai said before pointing at Naruko "okay you" she said.

"I'm Naruko Namikaze Uzumaki my likes are Ramen, my mom, seals and sweets. My dislike is the time it takes to cook ramen, sexist and perverts. My dream well I haven't yet thought about it" Naruko said.

"H-he-hello I-I'm H-Hi-Hinata H-Hy-Hyuga…" Naruto decided to put a stop on this act "Hinata you can drop the act I can see right through you. Beside were going to be a team so you should trust us more" Naruto said much to the confusion of everyone else. Hinata chuckled then turned to a full-blown laughter "haha so you figured me out huh Naruto. You yourself seem different from your usual self. Care to explained" Hinata said without stuttering and confidently.

Naruto chuckled slightly "well the Naruto you knew was a simple clone I made to attend the academy and from the memories of my clone I made the right decision since the circulation would have hinder my progress. And from the memories of thous clone I notated how you fooled everyone into thinking you were this shy girl. But I guesses you have your reasons" Naruto said.

"You're correct I had to fool everyone into thinking I was this weak and shy girl who way they will underestimate me which will cost them. After all deception is the bread and butter if a Ninja" Hinata said before looking at Kurenai giving her an apologetic look "Sorry Kurenai-nee if I had to fool you" Hinata said.

Kurenai shook her head and gave her a smile "no it's fine in fact I proud of you Hinata your thinking like a proper Kunochi unlike some of this current years batch" Kurenai said peeve on the last part. Hinata nodded accepting her sister figure's compliment before continuing "Well from the top I guess. I'm Hinata Hyuga my likes; are my friends, cinnamon rolls, sweats and practicing my Taijutsu. My dislikes are; the cage bird seal, the Hyuga council, sexist and perverts. My dream is one day remove the cage bird seal and unite the Hyuga house under one house" Hinata said.

"Well I'm next hehe I'm Naruto Asura my likes are; training, Satsuki-chan and foxes. My dislikes are anyone who tries to harm the people I consider precious and idiots who can't tell the difference between a sealing scroll and a weapon. My dream is to settle down with the people I love" Naruto said then gave a light kiss on Satsuki's lip and said "you're turned Satsuki-chan"

Satsuki shook of her blush and said "I'm Satsuki Uchiha my likes are my mother, Naruto-kun and spicy food. My dislikes are people who try to harm Naruto-kun, idiots who can't see the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai and my dream is to get answers from him and restore my clan" Satsuki said before blushing at the last part.

"Well since introduction is out-of-the-way we can begin you real graduation test" Anko stared off catching the four's attention "the first one was to weed out the undesirables. This test is what really determines whether you become Shinobies or not" Kurenai continued "your objective is get this bells from us" Anko finished then brought out a single bell

Naruto narrow his eyes there was only one bell and four genin "as you can see Anko is only holding a single bell meaning the first genin to retrieve this bell gets to be a Genin and our student and the rest goes back to the academy. So the four of you better come at us with the intent to kill or you four will fail" Kurenai Finished.

This cause their eyes widen except for Naruto who merely narrow his eyes even more "oh and there is a time limit so if the time limit expires and not a single one of you has the bell all of you go back to the academy. Okay now begin" Anko added before starting the test.

Naruto was hiding on top of a tree hidden behind some leaves just overlooking the two Jonins 'from the memories of my clone. Konoha teaching revolves around team work well our team isn't your usual four man team. It must be because Minato's daughter was added to the mix, but it still doesn't change the fact about teamwork' Naruto stop for a second then his eyes widen slightly in a mild surprise 'their using the bell as a distraction the true purpose of this test is to see if we can work together as a team. Better go find the other' with that thought in mind Naruto used his enhance sense's to find his three other teammates.

Once he got their location Naruto shunshin to their direction. Satsuki flinch feeling a presence behind her "Satsuki-chan it's me Naruto" Satsuki relax then turned to face her boyfriend "what is it Naruto" she asked.

"We got to find the other two first then I'll explain"

Satsuki nodded and followed Naruto. They found Hinata crouching down behind a bush and Naruko using a camouflage Jutsu. Once all four of them were together Naruto quickly told them about the meaning behind the test "Naruto-kun is right the academy practically emphasis on teamwork" Satsuki said. The other two girls nodded "so what's the plan" Naruko asked.

"I got a plan listen up okay" Naruto said.

Anko whistled "well they sure know how to hide think they figure out the meaning behind the test" she asked the red-eye beauty "hard to say" Kurenai stop for a bit before saying "the only real danger is Naruto since he's an unknown variable" she stated.

"If his Genjutsu, which I will admit is impressive. Is anything to go by it proves that we can't underestimate him" Kurenai continued. Anko nodded remembering what happened yesterday "yeah and the way he got me hot and flustered I could still feel his hot breath it just irks me that he did that" Anko said. Kurenai nodded with a small blush remembering how intimate Naruto got with her "thought I got to give him credit he got some serious balls to do that to the two of us" Anko said with an impress voice.

The two suddenly felt a presence and it was none other than Naruto, who was holding Black Demise on hands "well speak of the devil hello handsome" Anko greeted with a sultry smiled. Naruto smirk for a bit "hello Benehime-chan, Hebi-chan and good-bye" Naruto said before charging in.

Anko and Kurenai quickly doge a quickly slash from Naruto's twin scythes. But Naruto kept the pressure on both of them with a quickly furry of swipes all aim at the bodies killing points but mainly Naruto concentrated on their heads.

Anko leap back dodging another swipe from Naruto and was quickly surprise to see a blade aimed at her face. She had only seconds to doge the incoming blade. Anko took a second look and saw Naruto's dual scythe was now a single scythe with the curve blade coming for her head. Anko jump back out-of-the-way. But saw the other end of the Scythe aim at her.

Anko had no way to dodge while she was in mid air. Kurenai saw this and brought out her Kunai and black the attack, but the force of the attack pushed Kurenai back which cause her to land on top of Anko when they fell down. They had now time to rest as they saw the front end of the scythe coming down on them.

Both Jonins quickly substitute into a log. Naruto impaled both logs which cut trough them like a hot knife to a stick of butter. Naruto saw both of them try to regain their breath but Naruto wasn't going to give them that luxury. Naruto charge at them with breath-taking speed with the intention on decapitating them in half and he was aiming for their torsos. The two beauties cursed under their breath and flip back "damnit Nai-chan can't you tarp him in one of your Genjutsu and why do I feel so damn tired ahh shit" Anko cured dodging yet another killer swipe.

Kurenai shook her head and dodge backwards as Naruto scythe came down vertically "I can't something is sucking away my chakra I can't mold and did you forget he's immune to Genjutsu!" Kurenai said in frustration. Seriously she was feeling more and more drain as they dodge each attack that Naruto sent them. Naruto seem to notice this and smirk "feeling a little drained Benehime-chan, Hebi-chan you got Black Demise to thank for that" Naruto said getting the attention of the two Jonins.

Naruto decided to enlighten them "you see Black Demise is a sentinel blade and its special feature it can steal the energy of its victim, Human or otherwise. And transfers it to it wielded. It can either replenish the user's chakra or heal any wounds I gain meaning it is only a matter of time before you get caught" Anko and Kurenai's eyes widen at Black Demises ability.

From Naruto's explanation Black demise was like an upgraded version of the infamous Samehada held by one of the seven swords men Kisame Hoshigaki. But Black Demise made it look like a normal butter knife a dent butter knife in comparison. And that was a frightening thought on its own. They were so lost in their thought they only just notice a fire Jutsu coming their way.

Naruto smirk his plan was coming jutsu fine.

_**[A/N-**Flashback to Naruto's plan**]**_

_"Naruko can you make seal traps"Naruto asked the Uzumaki-Namikaze heiress._

_Naruko nodded "I can but I need a few minutes to prepare and their attention away from me" she said._

_Naruto nodded "I'll charge in first since I'm immune to Genjutsu so Kurenai shouldn't be a problem plus I have these two with me" Naruto said bringing out Black Demise, which scared the three girls at how horrifying the blade looks "no Black Demise you can't feed off their energy" this caused eyes on Black Demise like itwas disappointed"don't worry you'll get to feed off two Jonin's" this got another glow but this time of anticipation and joy._

_"Um Naruto-san not to discourage your weapon but how is it going to help" Hinata asked._

_Naruto smirk "I'm glad you asked" Naruto explainedthe ability ofBlack demise which only further impress and frighten them "now once they are in position thats when Satsuki blast them with afire balland by that time they would be near empty" Naruto said._

_"Satsuki you'll push them back to…"_

'Naruto's plan is working like a charm just a little further' Satsuki thought then did a couple of seals **Katon-Gokakyu****No****Jutsu****/Fire Release-great****fire ball****technique** Satsuki expelled from her mouth a massive orb of roaring flames 'impossible how can she have that much chakra' the two Jonin's thought as they dodge out-of-the-way. The Jutsu did miss but Satsuki's intention wasn't on hitting them it was to get them into position.

_"Satsuki you'll push them back to where Naruko traps are" Naruto said. Satsuki and Naruko nodded "once they are trap that when you strike them Hinata" Hinata nodded "also used this jutsu but only summon one got it" Naruto instructed._

Anko and Kurenai found themselves paralyze 'damnit we've they lead us right into a trap' they cursed. Within a second they were trap Hinata rushed forward making a quick hand-seal **Kage-Bunshin****No****Jutsu****/Shadow clone Technique **creating a clone of herself.

"Anko-sensei, Kurenai-nee the two of you are within mine and my clone's field of divination" Hinata said assuming to her Gentle fist stance **Hakke****Sanjuni****Sho/Eight****Trigram****Thirty-Two Palms.**

First strike Hinata deliver two consecutive strikes to make two.

Second strike another two consecutive strikes to make four.

Third strike four consecutive strikes to make eight.

Fourth strike eight consecutive strikes to make sixteen.

Fifth strike another sixteen consecutive strikes in succession to make a total of thirty two.

Hinata's clone dispelled after finishing the technique and Hinata panted as sweat rolled downed the side of her face feeling tired of using two draining technique, the shadow clone which took half of her chakra reserves and then the **Hakke****Sanjuni****Sho/Eight****Trigram****Thirty-Two Palms.**

Anko and Kurenai felt cold steel press up against their neck "Naruko would you kindly crush the bells" Naruto said. Naruko happily nodded and smashed the bell with the heel of her shoes "now I know what both of you are thinking _did they figure out the meaning behind the test_. From our display that should answer your question. If not…" Naruto trailed off to emphasize the blade on their necks "Black Demise could persuade you and besides you did say come at you with the intent to kill. I believe your exact word were _the four of you better come at us with the intent to kill_ right Kurenai-sensei" Naruto finished in a demented sing song voice channeling a bit of KI or killing intent aura to his voice.

"**Ahh Naru-koi you tone of voice got me****all wet****and wanting"** Kasumi purred out getting turned on by her mates aggressiveness and dominance. Naruto inwardly chuckled at his demoness mate words, she would get turned on by this kind of things.

Kurenai mentally curse herself as she didn't think they would take her words literary. But Kurenai had to agree with Naruto. From what they displayed earlier they've showed teamwork which was the meaning behind the test "the four of you pass. The meaning of the test was indeed teamwork" Kurenai said.

"Now can you PLEASE REMOVE YOUR BLADE OFF OUR NECKS AND FREE US ALREADY!" Anko shouted in frustration and a bit of fear since Black Demise was still sucking up all her strength. Naruto resealed Black Demise and ordered Naruko to undo the seal "thanks for that Gaki's. You four sure know how to be rough especially you Naru-chan" Anko said seductively saying Naruto's name to get a rise out of him.

But to no avail. Naruto simply chuckled slightly at her attempt "oh I can get rougher than that Anko-chan" returning her teased in a low husky voice sending shiver up Anko's spine and every girl in the vicinity. Anko quickly recovered and decided to take it up, she was very determined to get him back from what happened yesterday.

Anko decided to jump Naruto wrapping her slender legs around his groin and her arms around his neck and pressing her large bust "hmm I want to find out just how rough you can get" she said in a low seductive voice that would got any men squirming under her palm. But Naruto wasn't just any men far from it. Naruto let out an animalistic growl and place both his hands on her ass cheeks, particularly slapping them. Brining her up just inches away from her face "I have no problem showing you or them how rough I can be" Naruto tone of voice made Anko and the other girls blush deep red since Naruto sounded sincere and was really going to do it.

Squeezing Anko's ass greatly getting a moaned out from the purple hair woman. Naruto started trailing kissed around her neck. This only got Anko hornier by the minute. She felt her loins heat like a furnace up, her pussy juice started to leak and her legs weakened causing them to drop and now she was standing. Anko saw Naruto head closing in to capture her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation for his lips…but it never came instead she hears him say "gotcha you Hebi-chan. Know that I will keep you wanting more" Anko opened his eyes to see Naruto right beside Satsuki.

Naruto winked at her before vanishing along with Satsuki via shunshin. Anko was in shock it happened again for the second time she was out teased and what's worst she was fucking horny as hell. Kurenai herself sigh glad Naruto didn't kissed her 'wait what!?...why am I glad Naruto didn't kiss Anko' she thought to herself. While her best friend was thinking 'oh it's on now Naruto-kun I will get you back for leaving me hot and bothered…hmm yeah that will work I'll tie him down then ride him till he begs yes that's it fufu' Anko thought evilly.

_**[Scene change Satsuki's apartment]**_

"That was quite amusing what you did their" Satsuki commented.

Naruto chuckled a bit "and here I thought you would be mad at me" Satsuki shook her head "knowing your clone and I have. You're clone was titled the Jigoku no itazura-ō /prankster king of hell. So I shouldn't be surprise that the original has a playful side hell I believe your clone got it from you" Satsuki said with an amuse smile "beside I knew you wouldn't have kiss her" Naruto nodded at her words.

Naruto and Satsuki spent the rest of the day relaxing and spending time with each other.

_**[Scene change **__**Namikaze-Uzumaki **__**household]**_

"Kaa-san I'm back" Naruko called out. She found herself in a tight hug by said mother "Kaa-san I can't breathe" Naruko muffled trough the hug. Kushina let her go from the hug then ask "so how was it"

"It was great mom and we pass our genin test" Naruko said enthusiastically.

"Oh you mean the bell test so your team figured out the meaning behind it" Kushina said happily.

"Well to be exact Naruto-san did. He found out the meaning behind the test…" Naruko trailed off a bit then said "he also made a plan that got us to pass. We were able to not just retrieve the bell but also take down our two sensei's" now this got Kushina's attention "can you explain in detail Musume-chan" Naruko nodded.

At the end of her daughter's explanation Kushina was impressed 'heh just like his mother to come up with such a plan and just like his father to be very aggressive' Kushina muse. His two friends still lived on in their son and that brought a smile on her face "Kaa-san why are you smiling like that does it have something to do with Naruto-san" Kushina was brought out from her muse by her daughter's question.

"Well kind of. You see Musume-chan I knew Naruto-san's parents" this got Naruko's attention in full "in-fact your name was actually derived from his since me and Naruto's mom were best-friends almost sisters" Kushina smiled remembering all the times she spent with Aya. Naruko on her part finally got her answer why their names were so close to each other "well that explains why Naruto-san's name and mine so close to each other" Naruko said nodded to herself.

Kushina started to giggled lightly then she remembered something that her and Naruto's dad agreed on and decided to tease her daughter a little "me and Naruto's mom weren't the only ones that was like sisters your dad Naruto's dad were best friends to like brothers so much so they made a marriage contract between the two of you" Kushina teased.

Naruko blush at the thought of marring Naruto and her mind wondered on what happened earlier between Naruto and her sensei causing her to go even more red "oh you're blushing Musume-chan does that mean I should expect blond and redhead grandchildren from you soon" Kushina laugh when she saw her daughter's blush in the same color as her hair "K-K-Kaa-san!" Naruko whined out at her moms teasing.

_**[Scene change **__**Hyuga **__**estate]**_

"Father I'm back" Hinata said before giving a proper-bow. Hiashi nodded and said "how was your Genin test" Hiashi asked.

'Is a greeting too much to ask…oh well it what I should have expected when I put on a mask' Hinata thought to herself before reassuming her act "we were able to past thanks to Naruto-san's plan" Hinata said meekly. Hiashi nodded expecting that. After all Naruto was the son of two powerful Shinobi 'maybe Naruto-san could get my daughter out of her shell' Hiashi thought obliviously to her daughters act.

"If that's all I'll retire to my bed" Hinata said not really waiting for a reply 'soon I can finally drop this mask and show my true skills' Hinata thought to herself determinedly.

* * *

_**-End-**_

**Author-okay another chapter hope you guys like. I'm still waiting on a Beta reader if anyone is interested just give me a pm. **


End file.
